Fading Colors
by flyingkat
Summary: Based off the first game this will more or less follow the plot with some changes here and there. Rated M for later chapters. Inside better than summary.


Author's note: I've had this fanfic in my head for like three years and I finally decided well hey, you know what I'm going to write it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any people from Kingdom hearts even though I wish Sora and Riku were real and I could watch them have fun hehe.

Warning: As of right now there isn't much to warn about this is going to be a fanfic with maleXmale so if you don't like it don't read it. XP Later on when it gets further into the story I will have different warning I assume.

Chapter 1: Regrets

Sora POV

Sora was not one for getting up early and of all days when the sun was shinning high above his head he could always fall easily asleep on the beach without a care in the world. That was until Kairi came around, she always woke him up, and it's not that he didn't mind but his dreams that he would have were always so vivid and lifelike. Once he had even seen a duck that could talk and a dog that could walk on two legs. Crazy, maybe but he would never tell his two best friends about his dreams they would find them strange, unnatural. Especially Kairi but even more so Riku, he did not understand it quite well himself but he knew that the special place he and Riku had found would always be his and Riku's. He may have drawn things on it with Kairi but he and his male best friend had been the ones to visit it before his friend appeared on the island. Sora's eyes slowly flickered open to see his best friend Kairi above him complaining about he being a lazy bum. He couldn't help but stick his tongue out at the comment. The weather was nice and lying on the beach like he was how could he help from not falling asleep.

He slowly sat up rubbing his eyes noticing Riku at the corner of one of them. He felt like reaching out to help his friend who easily carried a log over his shoulder. He pouted, why was Riku always so much stronger than him. There was nothing he could do; his build was limited thanks to his parent's chromosomes. He would remain lanky and short compared to his friend but that did not matter too much besides when he wanted to help him out. As Riku got closer he actually threw the log at Sora earning a yelp and Sora moved deeper into the sand his shoes barely moving into the salty water of the sea. Kairi just laughed and he couldn't help but glare. What if the log had of hit him, would both of them have laughed instead of just Kairi? If it hit his head hard enough it could have been possible for him to go into a coma and what would they say them? He smirked lightly rising from his spot on the shore, as he looked to his two other friends. "Shall we watch the sun sit at the paopu tree today you guys?" Riku shrugged and Kairi nodded vigorously. He turned around walking backwards in the sane and smiled really big placing his hands behind his arms "Race ya?"

He ran ahead of the other two but not for long as Riku with his strong calf muscles and Kairi with her slender agile legs could push them both ahead of him easily. Really he wasn't trying that hard a dream pledged his mind. The one he had while he was sleeping on the beach before Kairi woke him up. Looking up at Riku the dream instantly replayed in his head. Riku stood with his hand outstretched in the ocean's waves and he standing not far from the waters edge. He took a small step then another and broke out into a run after his friend in the water. However, the waves were to quick or to powerful. They pulled Riku from his grasp just as his fingers slide across the others and he went tumbling down into the seemingly endless deep water.

He spun wildly in the water afraid to take a breath from fear he would swallow a mouthful of the cooling liquid and his life would be short lived. Then it all changed and the water disappeared and everything became black. Nothing but darkness, it sent small chills down his spine he was unable to thing unable to muster the thought to move. Then however, the darkness shifted to a shimmering light as white birds flew up from a panel of stained glass below his feet. A princess by the looks of it, he had seen them in his fairy tale books from when he was young.

A voice echoed in his head, _so little time so much to do……take your time_ Sora looked around wondering where the voice had come from and as if the voice had called upon it much smaller panels of stain glass appeared as a walkway for the boy to follow and just that is what he did. Slowly at first, these steps did not seem as stable as the pillar he had taken from which had disappeared when his feet had left it's surface. He finally made it to the second pillar this much like the first three boxes with three different weapons stood before him. _Choose wisely you may only keep one. _He lightly walked to the middle of the platform and then turned to the sword. He lightly grasped its hilt, it made him feel strong with strength he did not know he could have. He put it back in its place and it magically remained floating. He moved to the second a want. He picked it up and small butterflies flew from its end as if he had created them. He shivered with excitement replacing it to go to the last a shield. He let his hand move lightly across its surface, it would be good for defense should he ever taken up a sword against Riku again. He put it back in its place much like the other two and went back to the sword. He lightly picked it up and moved away from the stone table that it sits on. _Which will you give up? _Sora heard the voice again and looked at the two remaining weapons and went to the magic. That would be his calling. He moved to the shield picking it up once more he thrust it to the sky. It disappeared along with the last two stone tablets and they broke into pieces. The sword now in his hands turning into something different and strange. Another weapon, this weapon seemed to also be a key along with a sword…_a keyblade._

More stained glass platforms appeared and he was no longer as scared and ran up them wildly swinging the newly acquired weapon behind his back. He stopped when he came to what seemed to be the final large pillar. The voice returned, _the closer you come to light the more the shadows grow._ Sora's eyes shifted around wondering what it meant. Then from behind him the shadows grew molded into creatures of darkness. They moved along the ground like a limping animal and one stood in the middle the exact shadow of Sora himself the exact same size. It smiled really big and shadows erupted around Sora's arms and legs and he tried to break free. The keyblade dropped from his hands landing a bit to far away. His shadow moved forward now that his light was trapped. The shadows words would haunt him, "I'll take away your light Sora and I will cover everything you hold dear in darkness. It will be easy I am your shadow." He placed a hand against Sora's cheek and lightly caressed the skin there.

Sora's eyes grew wide and the keyblade returning his hand he hacked at the shadows around his arms and legs freeing him. His shadow had moved out of range. "Tsk tsk Sora this would have been easy. " With that he grew ten times the size he had been and Sora had to gulp down a lump that appeared in his throat the voice spoke out just as loud however calming his nerves. _"Don't be afraid even in shadows there is always light." _Sora nodded to himself and the voice who ever it was and ran forward at the shadow his shadow and attacked blindly. Rage and fear covering his being. After a long heated battle the shadow feel becoming a large puddle of darkness soon below Sora's feet before he could pull away or run he was consumed and that was when Kairi had woken him up.

He looked to his friend's who had gotten ahead in his dream reminiscing. Kairi sit on the branch of the tree kicking her feet out every now and then and Riku standing against the branch his arms crossed smugly over his chest. "Is any of this for real…or not?" Sora shook the thoughts away and ran forward joining Kairi in sitting on the branch. Riku spoke out surprising him, "Soon we will get to see other worlds, and maybe we will find yours Kairi." Kairi then spoke up before Sora could put in a word in edge wise, "I must say I do like this little place." Sora missed the glare that laced Riku's eyes a thought in his mind. He jumped from the branch. "I'll see your guys tomorrow we have to work on the raft!" With that he took his heavy feet home; he needed a good sleep, the nap would just not sir vice not with the dream he had been pledged with.

**The Next Day**

Sora woke up bright and early to the sounds of his alarm clock radio blaring out the song the Sweet Escape. A very good way to start a very good day, he stepped out of bed and it would seem he was only clad in his boxers. Someone didn't sleep naked but they were very close. As he stood up he stretched his lean body out as far as it would go and did a few more stretched ending up having a few bones crack but it was a wonderful feeling. The sweet escape still played in the background of his room and he figured he would wait till it was over to turn his radio alarm off. He walked over to his dresser pulling out a new pair of boxers, silk just perfect, then off to his closet gathering up a shirt and vest along with a pair of pants.

Once he was showered and dressed he turned off his radio and headed down the stairs. To be greeted with a note, this soured his mood but only for a moment because as he read the note it turned out that his mom had left him money to eat whatever the heck he wanted for lunch and she cooked him bacon and eggs for breakfast leaving a glass of tomato juice in the fridge for him. He smiled widely today really was going to be a perfect day. He quickly made some toast and scraped down every morsel of food his mother had cooked for him. Grabbing the money she left on the table he headed out the door making sure to lock it first.

He had made plans to train with Tidus and Wakka today; Sephie was out of the question. That jump rope hurt like hell when she hit you with it and that was the only thing she could do. It was never a challenge in beating her even when he first started playing with his wooden sword. He ran out onto the beach and watched the waves move back and forth. He heard footsteps and there were the two people he had been expecting Tidus and Wakka. He sort of wished that the footsteps had been from his other two friends, since they were closer. He and Riku had been friends forever and a day. There wasn't a day he could remember when they didn't see each other. The other usually even visited when their friend was sick bringing them soup or a video game to play in bed. They would some times even just sit on one or the others bed and listen to music saying what they liked and hated. Kairi was no different when she drifted onto the island all three ending up spending all of their time together never leaving the other two's side. Today however, he would be meeting them later after all he still had to gather up some more supplies, some mushrooms, Kairi didn't even like them but she insisted he find some for the trip. Riku was doing most of the manual labor on the small raft so that would not be anything to get worked up about either. He faced Tidus and Wakka, "So which one of you guys is going to fight with me?" Tidus ran ahead of Wakka and Sora got into position.

Tidus was stronger than Wakka and Sora had really wanted to fight Wakka as a warm up but this would do either way. He was so pumped today nobody could beat him. Tidus came forward and he lowered himself the blade going just centimeters above his gravity defying hair. He then took a swing at Tidus's legs since he was down there successfully pushing the other boy to the ground he sit on his stomach as fast as he could scramble there and pointed his sword at Tidus's neck holding the boy's wrist down so that he could not attack from behind with his sword. Tidus groaned lightly, "I never though there would be a day that you would over power me Sora. Now would you mind getting off?" He looked down at the other and Sora instantly blushed pulling away. "I had better get the raft ready I'll see you guys later!"

Sora ran a hand along the back of his neck, in his bag were the mushrooms he had been requested to get. He wondered why simply the fact he had been sitting on Tidus made him blush so. He figured he would go in the shack and head up to the platform in the water before going to the raft Kairi and Riku. Hoping they were there that is. He made it up and was surprised to see Riku sitting on the tree looking out onto the ocean. It made his cheeks flare up it had been a long time since just he and Riku had a chat by themselves. Almost since Kairi arrived. This moment wouldn't last long though, as if realizing Sora was staring at him from behind Riku jumped down his hair moving gently with the light wind. He walked up to him and raised his chin. "What are you staring at Sora?" He was taunting him obviously. Sora stuttered lightly but Riku realized his chin, "You wanted a paopu right?" Riku threw one into Sora's arms. Sora was still at a stand still but quickly turned "Ri…" Riku had already most likely headed to find Kairi. He sighed rubbing his fingers against the paopu fruit, it almost had a furry texture. He pealed away the skin and took a bite, it was both sour and sweet but a taste Sora loved. He loved sweet things. He looked at the paopu again and threw it into the water. In a way he had shared it with Riku he did give it to him after all. Now it would seem both their lives would be intertwined with the fish below.

He ran forward soon finding Riku at the obstacle course. He was not the best at it but he could get by. He noticed Kairi there to but for some reason went to Riku first and the other spoke up like he had been waiting. "So what should we name the raft?" Sora thought for a moment and smiled really big, "How bout Destiny since it came from this island?" Riku shook his head, "I think it should be named High wind." Sora sighed Riku always competing, he might as well, "Let's race for it then if I win we name the raft Destiny and if you win…." He couldn't think of anything but Riku filled it in for him, "I share a paopu with Kairi." Sora literally pouted, "Bu…Riku…" Riku had already walked off to tell Kairi to start the race for them, which she usually did. He closed his eyes he had to win. Why couldn't Riku have said they all share a paopu did he not want his destiny to be intertwined with both of them? Then Kairi rose up her hand he had to be ready. "Ready….Sit…GO!" They both ran but Sora soon saw who was going to win he didn't have a chance. Sooner than later the race was over and he looked to Riku, "Alright." Riku shrugged, "Just joking with you Sora." Sora raised a brow but sighed with a breath he didn't know he had held. Then Riku spoke out again making his mood even worse how could such a bright day with no bad dreams that night be turning out so bad, "I have to go for tonight so I will see you two tomorrow." The Riku was gone and Kairi asked him to walk with her and sit at the docks for a bit. He obliged she was his best friend. They soon made it to their destination and they both sat on the dock Kairi speaking out just as the sun had began to sit, "Riku sure has changed." He looked to her a questioning look on his face then responded, "Yeah I guess he has." He looked down at his hands that were cupped within each other and was surprised by her next comment even more, "Sora let's take the raft tonight just me and you!" Sora rose up from his spot and really looked at her but her face soon turned into a smile and he responded, "You sure have changed Kairi. I'll see you tomorrow bright and early." He waved her good bye she still sitting on the dock and he wondered why she didn't follow.

He now lay in his bed his arms crossed behind his head thinking of the day, in essence it had not been that bad of a day actually pretty good but still his dream kept coming to his mind and then he looked out the window to hear a loud rumble. _"Kairi…Riku" _He instantly jumped from his bed only moments after his mother had called that dinner was ready, now down the stairs he yelled back, "I'll be right back mom!" How wrong he was.

Once outside he looked around his wooden sword in hand and little black creatures, shadows started coming from the ground. His eyes widened, like his dream but this time he knew he had not fallen asleep this time it was real. He slashed at them but nothing was helping he ran for the platform in the water surely Riku was there. Crossing the bridge everything seemed to stop, Riku was there his hand out but unlike before when he had been in the waves he was in the darkness. It surrounded him lapping at his legs, "Sora join me. We can go to new worlds now!" Sora looked to Riku's left and his shadow stood just behind him his arms crossed and his yellow eyes glowing. "Where is Kairi Riku?" Riku shrugged, "Surely she is already in another world." Riku spoke out once more and Sora ran for him to stop him, "Come to the darkness Sora." Just as his hand grazed against Riku's fingers the other was gone just like before.

His shadow had disappeared with Riku but other little creatures were appearing around him scratching at his legs for some reason bringing more pain to his heart than Riku had just brought. It ached and tears wished to fall but he still had to worry about someone else's safety, Kairi. The voice from his dream returned, _don't be afraid of the darkness, there is always light. _His keyblade returned to his hands and almost as if on autopilot he destroyed the one's buying at him. He looked around the island and noticed a door in place of the secret spot and knew that would be the best place to go. He ran to the edge of the platform and jumped no reason behind it into the ocean waves. He swam quickly to the beach water dripping from his clothes he ran non-stop to the door. He pushed it open and inside stood Kairi and he couldn't help but smile. One of them was safe. He walked forward and spoke, "Kairi?" She responded in a eerie voice, "Sora…." Then she moved forward but she didn't walk it was more like she floated right threw him in fact. Now tears fell as he ran out the door to see his island in pieces. Scattered about he on the larger one and standing before him his shadow.

"So am I succeeding Sora? Taking away your light has been easier than I though it would be." Rage and sorrow filled his eyes why him, why now when everything was going so right. "Now that your light is gone surely this will be easier. I will take good care of Riku and I will have him find Kairi there is no use for you." He disappeared and a much larger shadow appeared, Sora knew he had to beat it and he did, a few scrapes along the way. Then however everything was darkness, and his thoughts drifted. He regretted not sharing the paopu with Riku and Kairi for that matter. He regretted now saving either of them. Now both were lost to him he had to get them back no matter what. He regretted letting his anger get the best of him when his shadow was around. All of this leading to one word.

_Regret_

Author's Note: Next chapter will be out as soon as I write it, I figure within a month's time hopefully sooner depends on how busy I am. Next chapter is going to start out with Riku and Sora's Shadow and move to Traverse Town. Hope you all are up for some more fanfic fun. Traverse town will start up an interesting relation ship. **wink wink** Oh and please review so I know someone read this.


End file.
